


Is it Recording?

by RasRa



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baz loves Simon, Baz takes care of him way too much, M/M, Normal AU, Roommates, Scones, Shippers unite, Simon is a youtuber, Simon starts shipping himself and Baz, SnowBaz, Youtuber - Freeform, carry on, its gonna get kinky, no magic, too much use of the word "bloody", youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasRa/pseuds/RasRa
Summary: Baz is Simons roommate for few months now and is completely okay with him filming in the middle of the living room. But he wishes he would tell him before doing so.





	Is it Recording?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wematch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vlogger Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728750) by [wematch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch). 



> I got inspired my Wematch's fanfic and I wanted to make another one.  
> Sorry if it sucks since its my first one  
> SORRY LOOKİNG BACK ALL THE HECKING MISTAKES I MADE... IMMA EDIT THIS SOMEDAY GUYS

**Baz**

As I walked into the living room I saw my roommate sitting in front of _our_ bloody sofa with his giant ass camera equipment and tripod and many other stuff I don’t know about. I walked by the sofa as quickly as possible to get to the kitchen.

“So my day has been completely norma- Oh! Baz, sorry I forgot to tell you I was filming. You got in the shot but I can cut it out.”

I looked at him from the kitchen (they were connected). He was looking bloody good ass usual.

“No problem. Just wanted to get some snacks. At least it’s not like that last time when I was out of the shower.”

I smirked at the golden boy knowing that he was blushing. That was a funny day, he had to shoot his video all over again.

“Ah… yeah sorry about that again.” He laughed I could see his ears turning red. “Welp, you are dressed this time so we are good I guess?”

I took out some scones that we had from yesterday (which was a rare event because the gold boy always ate them till there was non left) and put them on a plate, also started the coffee machine. Simon turned back to making his video after he made sure that I was not in the shot. Simon snow… My roommate for few months now. When I first came I was shocked by the amount of bloody camera I saw everyday. Well, they were never pointed at me so I guess I can’t say anything about it. Simon was a funny, cute, lively dude. My opposite. His golden hair and sun kissed skin and his moles all over his body, the one on his neck was my favorite… wait I’m going too far again.

This unbelievably happy guy was a youtuber for hobby and side cash. Which suited him too fucking good because he got all that –weird- you know… charm on him. Those sleeveless shirts he wears, those shorts, his hair, his voice… Stop it Baz.

I watched him from the kitchen talking with an excitement in his voice to the camera about his normal bloody day yet he made it sound like he went to the bloody moon. I sighed and put a scone in my mouth and walked to the living room, I tapped to the wall 4 times loudly so Simon could stop talking, It was like our secret thing for us so that he could stop talking and edit this part out. After he stopped talking I walked to him.

“I guessed you didn’t wanted me to finish your bloody scones.” I placed the plate on his lap leaning from the back of the couch. He smiled at me showing all of his perfect teeth (he eats these bloody shits everyday… how?) He stuffed one in his mouth and tried to say thank you while eating.

“Manners, Snow.” I looked at him then patted his head and walked away. He was too cute.

I closed my door and jumped on the bed drinking my cup of coffee. His hair was soft. Not too soft but it was like…. A dog fur? I laughed at myself and listened Simon’s voice from my room….

God dammit Baz, stop crushing on your bloody roommate.

 

**Simon**

I finished the video and stopped recording. “Time for editing for four bloody fucking hours.” I disconnected my laptop from the camera and other stuff and put it on my lap. While stuffing scones to my mouth I started editing. By the way thank you Holy Baz for getting me a plate, thou shall not be forgotten.

“He is too nice.” Well not really, he likes to annoy me most of the times but he means no harm… I hope. I continued to edit while eating scones and heard couple of times Baz coming in and out. When I felt something on my shoulder I jumped on the sofa nearly knocking my computer over.

“Crowley…” I looked back only to see Baz trying to hold back a laughter. “Baz… I love you buddy but If I ever dropped this computer I would not hesitate to show an entire plate of scones up your throat and suffocate you.”

He gave me one of his signature smirks “Kinky… But You would not waste scones on me, also your computer is okay. So come I made dinner.”

I laughed at his comeback and placed my laptop safely on the table and climbed over the sofa then jumped down.

“Bloody hell Snow, I thought I raised you as a human.” He turned his back and walked to the kitchen putting a plate on my seat and then getting his. So today was pasta.

“Sorry mom.” I said with a childish tone then sat down on the table eating the first bite.

“At least wait for me to sit the fuck down Snow, I don’t think I let you starve in this household.”

I tried to talk but my mouth was full so I waited till I was done with the bite. “You don’t know me Baz. I can eat everything anytime.”

“I know that and I know you.” He said while eating his pasta in such a grace that I felt little ashamed of my eating style.

Baz was graceful even when he was not trying to be. He was more handsome than me (I have eyes as much as I have my pride), I don’t want to admit but he is taller than me, and he dressed way to well. His long hair and pale skin made him look like a vampire movie star and his eyes were just so –cool-

I finished my meal and went to the sink. (He makes me wash my dishes because he cooks for me.) After I was finished I jumped back to my sofa and opened my computer.

“Now where was I?”

**Baz**

I cleaned the rest of the table and washed my dishes then put them away, when I was done I walked to my room.

“Good night Snow.”

“Good night Baz”

I closed my door behind me and let out a sigh. Hope he doesn’t stays up too late again. I changed to my sweatpants and went to the bed. Good night, Simon.

\----------------------------------- 

I woke up to my alarm. I hate that bloody thing but that’s the only sound that wakes me up. I got up on my bed and stared at the floor for few seconds.

“Get up.” I told myself and finally my legs worked enough to carry me to my wardrobe. After I was done I got my backpack and got out from my room. “Snow, Im out!” I shouted and heard a small sleepy voice of approval from the next room. I smiled and went out to the uni.

 -----------------------------------

“Bloody hell, That was boring.” I swore as I unlocked the door and walked inside with a shopping bag in my hand. “Snow! I got more bloody scones for you!” I yelled. As I took my shoes off and placed the bag on the counter I heard a crashing sound then a door slam and then Simons running.

“BAZ!”

“Simon, Crowley I know you are happy that I got scones but damn You don’t need to burn the house do-“

“ITS NOT THAT!” I realized Simon did not look happy, he looked out of breath and hind of scared.

“I am so so so so so so so, SO SORRY, I fucked up.” He started kneeling in front of me and saying he was sorry until I cut him.

“Simon, the fuck are you doing…. Or the fuck did you do?” I raised my eyebrow. The house was not on fire so I guess I wont be dealing with that.

“I fucked up bad… I forgot to cut you out! I didn’trealizeitbecauseyoucalledmetodinnerandIforgotwhereIleftof”

He spoke way too fast. “Simon…. Calm the fuck down I cant understand anything.”

He got up  and put his hand on my wrist and took me to his room. He took his computer and pressed play on the video.

_“I guessed you didn’t wanted me to finish your bloody scones.”_

_“Thanfh Yhou”_

_“Manners Snow”_

Oh… Now I understand what he meant. I looked at him, He was looking at me like he was expecting a beating. “So?” I said raising my eyebrow.

“So? You are not angry. I thought you would freak out I mean, I didn’t wanted your privacy to be disturbed.”

I smiled at him “I’m okay with just being on the screen for like 4 seconds Snow. You cant even really see me there. And its not like now that I am shown people are going to find me on everywhere and I am going to be famous.”

He let out a huge sigh of relief. “I thought you would kill me for sure. Thanks for not freaking out.”

“Its okay Simon.”

I smiled again and looked around his room one last time before going our, I was not surprised it was a mess just like him.

I went back to my room laughing at how Simon looked to scared to talk to me. I mean just because I was on the screen for few seconds was not going to anger me. It kinda helped me actually, I got to see Simons room. Also I don’t know why Simon made a huge deal it wasn’t like I would have a brust of fame and stalkers all over my social media now. I laughed and started to read my book.

 

**Baz**

I was wrong.

Bloody fucking hell my phone is not shutting up. After few hours I started getting way too many notifications when I opened them my twitter DM was full of people, I was tagged in every YouTube video of Simon and people were fucking messaging me. I went out to living room rushing.

“SİMON FUCKİNG SNOW TELL YOUR BLOODY FANBASE TO STOP TAGGING M-“

He was recording. Dejavu…

He turned to me with a panic on his eyes and looked back to the camera laughing nervously.

“And…. That’s Baz… hahaha the roommate you guys saw on the video.”

“Snow the fuck are you do-“

“I’m doing a live video.”

I stopped and sighed… That idiot forgot to tell me he was filming. AGAİN. And this time he can’t just cut me out.

“You are pushing you bloody Luck Snow.” I sighed again and walked to the sofa and sat down next to him. I could see from his face he didn’t understand what I was doing...

“They already saw me. Might as well introduce myself so they don’t know me as a Scone delivery boy.”

Simon laughed and looked back at the camera. I put my leg on top of my other and looked at the computer…. Way too many people… and comments were raining.

“So this is Baz, my Roommate-”

“You don’t have to hide it Snow, You can say that I am your mother.” I tease him in his mid sentence. Might as well make this fun for me.

“What?”

“I make you meals, I get you deserts, I make the rules the only thing left is me tucking you to bed and giving you a goodnight kiss.” I smirk looking at the camera (Trying to not to show that I would actually gladly do it) “He is horrible.” I whisper to the camera.

Simon is try not to frown at me “I do stuff… Like cleaning dishes.”

“And?”

“And...Cleaning dishes…” He says averting his eyes from the camera, I laugh

“That’s what I thought boy.”

“ANYWAY, while Baz is here do you guys have any questions? Keep it clean and normal please.”

Simon looks at the comment section trying to pick nice comments and asks.

“So Steph34 asks Baz, How did you guys met? Oh that’s a fun story… for Baz!”

I laugh at his angry voice because I remember it way too well. “Oh it’s the best. So I called Snow because he was in this apartment by himself first, and you know I had to find a close place for uni yada yada. And then we set a time and place to meet up you know, like normal humans so he can see me, I can see him. He can confirm that I am a real human being because as Snow can confirm I am inhumanly handsome.” I flip my hair and tuck it back behind my hair Snow nearly chokes.

“Yeah Sure Baz…”

“Anyway we meet up and you know we good, he is good, I’m too good for him but you know baggers can’t be choosers. We make the deal, and this idiot.”

“Oh got I hate this part…”

“No this is the best part…. You know the next day I go to see the house, and this idiot right here” I gesture him. “He bloody forgets that I was going to come THE NEXT day. So you know I knock the door few times then no body answers. I get bored of waiting and Use my skills to open the door.

“I don’t even know how you got in!!”

“Skills… anyway I got in and I fucking see him on the floor. Half fucking naked on the floor sleeping. There is a plate of scones next to him and on his other side there is fucking like 5 packets of chips. AND POPCORN EVERYWHERE. I kid you not I still find popcorns in this house sometimes.”

“AAAAA” Simon is hiding his face and comments are going crazy. I laugh at him “So I just look at him and wait for him to wake up… Call his name, kick on the face… you know stuff. He. Does. Not. Wake up… like If there was a fire he would still be there” I shifted my legs and put the other one on top. “Anyway so I am done at this point, I let him stay there and look around the apartment trying to ignore his mess. This is the nice part now guys, After I am done I start to clean up the place a little because you know I am not going to live in a bloody shithole. I start cleaning and after a while this fucker finally gets up and looks at me.”

Simon is trying to hide right now, he is way too red.

“He looks at me like dead in the eye after he rose up like Jesus and says this.”

I take a deep breath.

“-Team Edward? Why the fuck is there Edward ass looking vampire dude in my apartment? -Then he takes a step forward to me. -Am I the new Bella? Shit that would be so cool… Hey wanna turn me to a vamp so you can take care of me for the rest of our life?”

Simon is just on the floor now and I am just trying o act calm. I look at him and close my eyes “And that I did. I turned him that day and now I am taking are of him like I am his bloody mother. Still a better love story that twilight.”

“Baz…Let me die.” He mumbles as he gets up from the floor.

“You cant… you are immortal now Snow.”

He glares at me jokingly and takes few breathes. “Good god, now that you guys now my embarrassing past lets see another ask.” He looks around for few seconds again.

“So DominantDragon asks, Simon what is Baz’s bad habit? Ohh… that’s… a bad one because Baz literally has none… I can’t find it. He does everything, I bet he can even sew.”

“I can.” I smirk looking at the camera.

“He can… see? See what I am living with guys?” He looks back at the comments. “Another ask, Baz what is you biggest kink- a shit wait I read the wrong one.”

“Oh its getting scones shoved down my throat, right Snow?” I try not to laugh and express emotions but when he turns with a shock on his face I can’t keep it in.

“Baz! I only said that one time and that was because you were nearly breaking my laptop.”

“You have awakened me Simon, I crossed the line.” I laugh as I speak and Simon laughs to.

“Well, give me a last bloody question Simon. I need to make dinner.” Simon nods and looks at the chat.

“Well for the last question… will you ever appear on a video again?” Simon turns to me with a glimpse of hope on his eyes. Normally I would say in your dreams but…

“Maybe… If I take the money off of it.” I get up and pat his hair. “Bye world.” I say and walk to the kitchen. I don’t want to admit but it was fun.

**Simon**

I finish the video few minutes after Baz is gone and close my camera. I get up and walk to the kitchen. Baz is in there humming as he is cooking, it’s a nice view to look at. I take a breath in and walk to him.

 “Baz… Thank you for not freaking out on me and kind of you know going with the flow.”

“Hmm… I got you Snow don’t worry I am fine as long as I don’t get stopped outside and het stabbed because someone thinks I am stealing you from them.” He laughs and I kind of giggle. Its peaceful listening him cook seeing him move, his gingers doing the work. He tied his hair up… it looks cute. I kind of want to hug him from behi- Wow wow wow… hold it there Simon, he is your roommate not you bloody lover.

“When’s dinner?” I ask as I shake my head.

“In a min. You can sit down.” And I do as I am told.

After we eat we both go to bed to get some sleep. I feel happy that Baz is okay with what I do and I feel like we got closer.

 

I wake up hearing Baz leave for school, I get up few minutes later to take a shower after I am out I went to YouTube to see the new comments and check my twitter.

I open the YouTube, there is way too many comments so I just look at the most liked ones… Ugh spams again… but down it there is a really popular comment.

 

 **SB4Layf:** Okay but see how adorable they look? Baz is such a tease and Simon blushes every time he speaks. I call this a new ship guys. We ditch Penny X Simon boat guys Time for #SNOWBAZ to sail.

Way too many likes. What is this, people are actually shipping me and Baz?

 **Katykat:** @SB4Layf IKR!!!! I died at those parts where Baz was smirking at Simon with such hunger. AAAA and what was that Scones thing and kink I suspect a thing there!!11!

No that was just me joking with Baz… There were many responses just like this. I took a deep breath and switched to twitter. I didn’t know what to think about this. Baz was my roommate… He was clearly the perfect men but…

I looked at my mentions.

Art

I wanted to scream. It had been only a day yet I saw art of me and Baz together… AND THEY TAGGET HİM?  Way too many artworks… Not thousands but definitely hundreds… there was even one where I was showing scones down Baz- You know what I’m going to stop there. But the other ones. It was me and Baz cuddling, kissing. They looked cute… and kind of nice and then there were other where Baz was fucking me or I was fucking Baz. I closed the tab as fast as I could and looked down at his carpet… I could hear my heartbeat… too detailed.

“How do they even know where are my moles are.” The picture kept flashing before my eyes, Me touching Baz, kissing his neck, hands together, his bloody perfect pale skin, me on top of him, me under him…

“Ah shit.”

This fandom just got a new fucking shipper… and I don’t want to admit it but I might like the idea of my roommate being mine.

“Bloody fucking hell Simon… you fucked up.”


End file.
